Glenda
"Guess again daddy." --Glenda to Chucky. Glenda is the apparent alter ego of Glen. However, its shown that she is a soul, meaning that she and her brother share the same body. It is possible that she could have been absorbed into Glen's body during conception. She is later reborn as the human daughter of Jennifer Tilly and Chucky; with help from Tiffany in Seed of Chucky. Glenda is everything her brother is not. While he is praised for being a sweet angel, Glenda is shown to scare people. Glenda has been known to be violent, start fights, steal, say horrible profanities, and has a look of wanting to kill. Glenda is still alive to date being raised by her mother Tiffany in Jennifer Tilly's body. Bride of Chucky (Child's Play 4) She and her brother made their first appearance in Bride of Chucky when Tiffany (whom was dying) gave birth to a bloody sharp toothed doll baby, Glen/Glenda. Its unknown but it is possible Glenda committed her first kill using her brother, when the screaming infant noticed a detective officer and attacked him most likely killing him afterwards. Seed of Chucky (Child's Play 5) Glenda though not in appearance, more of action. For some reason, Glenda remained dormant in her brother for a good six years. Her brother had been found and taken by a punk rock British ventroliquist who claims that Glen tried to attack him. It is possible that could have hinted Glenda's prescence. But Glen said he wasn't trying at attack him, he was trying to give him a hug. For six years her brother went by the name Shitface and was put in a cage like a bird put under constant humilation. Though with the exception of some nightmares Glen had of killing people, nothing seemed wrong with him. When her brother goes to Hollywood to find their parents, and unintentionally resurrects them, there question his gender. When they check they find him, underdeveloped below. Tiffany sees this as a sign that he's a girl, but Chucky thinks he's a late bloomer. They renamed the child as Glen/Glenda. Both were shown to tug back and forth about his gender. When asked what he felt like. Glen said confusingly sometimes he felt like both and asked if he could. Tiffany although worried, did think it was possible but Chucky didn't want to hear it. When Glen tries to make his parents stop killing, it doesn't go well. Glen witnesses his parents killing, which immediately begins to make him twitch. It appears under a severe amount of stress, is what makes Glenda take over. When Tiffany apparently kills Joan, Jennifer Tilly's assistant, Chucky tries to comfort her. Only to find Glen in a dress, but Glenda has now taken over and refers to them as a "bonus baby". Meaning that there were two souls inside the same body. Tiffany tired of her daughter's rants, slaps her, asking Glen back. Glen and Glenda get the freedom they want from on another when Jennifer Tilly gives birth to both a twin boy and girl. Proof that Glenda was real and not a personality is when Tiffany is able to transfer her childrens' souls out of the doll's body and into the twin babies. With Chucky gone, Tiffany raises the twins (as Jennifer Tilly) as the children of stars. Five years passing and Glenda hasn't changed a bit. She's inhearited her father's wild red hair and her mother's eyes. She's become a problem child so much that the nanny, Fuliva decides to quit. She tells Miss Tilly (Tiffany) that Glen is an angel and an absolute dream. But Glenda is mean, violent, cruel, she stole money, used profanity such as the "c" word, and looked at Fuliva with such "hate" in her eyes. As Jennifer Tilly (Tiffany) kindly says good-bye, Fuliva turns and sees Glenda smiling at her eerielly. When she turns, Glenda takes great joy watching her mother beat the nanny senselessly with her Tiffany doll. In the Unrated version, Tiffany then looks at her daughter, making her promise not to tell of her little "slip". Relationships 'Tiffany/Glenda' Tiffany doesn't remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". After it becomes apparent this new doll (from Seed of Chucky) is hers and Chucky's offspring, they set about determining a gender - the child though, unlike Chucky (as we learned in Bride of Chucky) is not anatomically correct. The disagreement over the gender causes the doll to be renamed both Glen and Glenda, the latter by Tiffany. When Glenda surfaces, Tiffany doesn't seem distrurbed by her. Mostly disturbed by her ranting. She embraces both her twin children with love and care. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin children. Glenda and her mother are very much alike in every way, down to how they kill and keep Tiffany's little "slips" from her brother (only shown in the Unrated version). 'Chucky/Glenda' Chucky shows little desire to have a daughter, but he gets one anyway. As a doll, Glenda briefly took over Glen's body, and killed Jennifer Tilly's new assistant, Joan. Even though Chucky wanted his child (Glen) to kill, he seemed quite scared of Glenda. When Jennifer delivered a human body for Glenda, she possessed it. Chucky does later admit he is proud of his "multi-talented kid", probably to Glenda. Near the end of the film, Chucky believes that Glenda is attacking him, but it was actually an enraged Glen. Glenda is possibly more twisted than her father is and has inherited his wild red hair. At the end of the film, Fulvia states that Glenda gave someone a bloody nose and took pictures of it for show and tell, stealing money out from her purse and calling the cat 'a cunt'. Glenda currently lives in Hollywood as a human with her mother, Tiffany, and her brother, Glen. However, she may have some loyalty to her father. When their birthday comes along, a mysterious box is sent to Glen with no address. When Glen opens it, it reveals to be a servered hand of Chucky that then attacks Glen. Since Chucky was dismembered to be unable to do send the box himself, and seeing how Glenda enjoys to seeing others hurt, she could have sent it herself to her brother. 'Glenda/Glen' Glen and Glenda are as different as night and day. Glen can't stand to be violent, where Glenda takes complete joy in it. Not much has been shown with the two as the two have never really understood the other's existance. When five years have past since Tiffany had made the switch. Despite this, Glenda's attitude and behavior hasn't changed. It appears that Glenda hasn't done much harm to Glen. But it doesn't mean she'll spare him from her tricks. When Glen opens the present, he sees it's Chucky's right arm. Most likely indicating Glenda might have found it and sent it to her own brother to terrify him. When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming while Chucky's laugh is heard. Quotes *''"Thats my name, don't you wear it out..."'' *''"I'm a bona-fide bonus baby!"'' *''"Oh, you both win. I'm a real lady-killer, if you catch my drift." '' Trivia *For some reason, it is unknown how Glenda managed to forge a wedding dress during the time given in Seed of Chucky. As shown, before killing Joan, Glen sat quietly on the bed. However, after switching to Glenda, she may have created the dress another time or found an extra dress in the attic of Jennifer's house. Gallery Crying-Glenda-glen-glenda-16810349-460-345.jpg seedofchucky2.jpg Glenda4.jpg Chucky's_Daughter,Glenda_Ray..jpg Glenda tilly.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Seed of Chucky Characters